The State of Things
by Table-chan
Summary: Kai and Tyson have a conversation about Beyblading, their Bitbeasts, and themselves. Set during the final episode of Grevolutions. TyKa hints if you squint, wear glasses and put in hearing aids.


Title: The State of Things

Author: Table-chan

Rating: PG

Pairing: KaiTy(if you squint, wear glasses and put in a hearing aid)

Summary: Kai and Tyson have a conversation about Beyblading, their Bit-beasts, and themselves. Set during the final episode of G-revolutions.

Notes: I have not seen all of Beyblade…-- just slap me now or something. If they've had a conversation like this before, I'm sorry. Rather short but I'm just trying get a feel for their character for my other story that I'm writing. ))grins(( Hope you enjoy it though! (PS...I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE!)

Started: June 18, 2005 4:02 PM

Finished: June 20, 2005 3:26 PM

A young man walked up the grassy hill and looked around him. His crimson eyes were checking for any potential threats to his peace. He saw nothing and then sighed in relief. The young man sat down and then laid himself on the ground. He closed his fiery eyes and relaxed. He didn't think what happened was possible. Although, considering there such things as bit beasts he shouldn't have been surprised when Brooklyn did what he did. Nor with what Tyson did. He gave a small smirk. Tyson had also done the impossible.

"What are you smirking about?" an energetic voice broke through his thoughts.

Kai opened one red eye and saw the blue haired Beyblader standing above him, "Thoughts," he replied casually and then closed his eye. There was a temptation in Kai's mind to tell the younger teen off but he had a feeling that Tyson had come to this hill for the same reason he had. Tyson sat down next to Kai and smiled at him, "Those must be some thoughts then. I mean even to see you smirking is something rare."

Kai gave a shrug, "They're just thoughts. Nothing more than a passing idea."

"Maybe," Tyson said wearily, "But who actually know."

The two bladers sat in silence for a moment. It was rare for them to share silence for Tyson was normally being loud and boasting and Kai was normally telling him to shut up and stop being stupid.

"So…"Tyson decided it would be a good idea to start up another topic of conversation, "Can you believe we did it?"

Kai sighed in irritation, "You've already asked me this."

Tyson laughed, "I know I was just testing you."

"Sure," Kai replied sarcastically. After a bit more of silence he replied, "Of course I can believe we did it. I watched it happen."

Tyson gave a small laugh in the back of his throat, "Its almost surreal."

"It was surreal."

"Really? It wasn't so much surreal as cool for me. That why I said almost," Tyson explained his odd logic, "I mean, when I was battling with Brooklyn, I could feel everything. I could feel all of you below me, I could feel Dragoon, I could even feel the emotions running off of everyone. It was awesome. Almost like a battle with you."

Kai gave a small arrogant 'Hn' as if showing his approval of the comment, "It must have been. So you felt Dragoon?"

"Yea," Tyson took out the small Beyblade, "It was like he was right along side me. He was talking to me and everything. It was exciting to feel someone as powerful as Dragoon, supporting me in everyway possible. I think that's what made it somewhat surreal to me."

"So feeling other peoples' emotions is an everyday thing for you?" Kai said lazily.

Tyson's voice flattened in annoyance, "No, its just feeling Dragoon was more awesome than the emotions. Hasn't Dranzer ever done that for you?"

"Of course," Kai replied swiftly, "During my battle with Brooklyn and any battle that I've had with you. She's there guiding me."

Tyson smiled, "Dragoon's there during our battles too."

More silence was shared between the two. They were remembering everything. From the first time they had met, to Biovolt's evil plots, to defeating Brooklyn. For the last three years, they had shared almost every experience with each other. Kai was Kai and felt like it was meant to be like this. Tyson was Tyson and was just glad to have experienced it all, the good and the bad.

"Its funny," Tyson laughed a bit, "How we've managed to get through everything."

"No kidding," Kai muttered.

Tyson grinned and put on an annoying voice, "Does that make us best friends?"

"Hn," Kai replied blushing a bit.

Tyson laughed, "How the mighty have fallen."

"Shut up!" Kai growled at the other, "Not like it's any of your business any ways."

"Well, if I am your friend, than it kind of is my business…."

Kai sighed and sat for a moment, "Fine."

Tyson wasn't sure what 'Fine' was referring to but he took it as them being friends, "Hey."

Kai opened his eyes, "Yes?"

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

The wind gently played with hair, providing a filling noise for the silence between the two. It was the weirdest conversation that either had shared with the other. Tyson thought it would be a good time to bring up a certain life-altering event.

"Don't we still have something to settle?" Tyson said quietly.

Kai was silent for a moment, "I don't have Dranzer any more remember? I sort of wanted her to experience this too…."

Tyson shrugged, "So? Just because Dranzer's not here doesn't mean we can't Beyblade. Didn't I teach you anything?"

"Shove it."

"Make me."

Kai sighed. He knew Tyson was right though. Kai sat up and began to pull out his Beyblade. And that's when he felt a familiar presence in the air around them. Tyson was smiling so he must have felt it as well. Standing, Kai set Dranzer and smirked, "Let's do this Tyson."

Tyson grinned and set Dragoon, "Let's Kai."

Kai's eyes flashed with emotion, "3"

Tyson's with mirth, "2"

"1, LET IT RIP!" they said together as started coming over the hill to watch their battle.

End


End file.
